


One of Them

by Bellkat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood, Depression, Drabble, Insomnia, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellkat/pseuds/Bellkat
Summary: Staying up late is never a good idea, because that's when our deepest thoughts consume us.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's v late here and i just sort of wrote this on a whim as a form of dealing with stress. Why are all my fanfics angst??? why am i like this???

Danny phased back into his room and collapsed onto his bed, which groaned under the added weight. It’d been a long day and everything ached. There was nothing on his mind but sleep. He peeled off his clothes and swapped them out for his pajama pants, then slid under the comfort of his covers.  The sheets were warm, his pillow was soft, his body ached for rest, and yet... when Danny tried to close his eyes all he could see was the horrors he faced that day, and days before. Screams would fill his ears and blood would paint his vision, even behind closed eyelids he could not escape.

 

Suddenly, Danny wasn’t tired anymore.

 

He pulled himself out of bed and over to his laptop. He needed a distraction. Unfortunately, it was way too late to message Sam or Tucker. They’d say that it’s fine, but Danny knew that it wasn’t. Instead, he opted for some music. The ghost boy opened up his laptop, only to find a sunken face staring back at him, with bags under its eyes, a bruise on its cheek and cuts oozing green. Danny looked away, closing his eyes. How he hated that face. It haunted him, a ghost, but real.

 

No matter how much Danny willed it away, prayed for the wounds to disappear, for the scars to heal, he knew it wouldn’t work. _If I can’t see it, it’s not real._ Such childish reasoning had long since worn off. And even though the green dulled and the scars faded, they did not heal. Not in Danny’s mind. There, the reality remained and the scars bled green.

 

He didn’t know when it happened, but Danny found his fists clenched tightly against his stomach. His breath was uneven. He opened his eyes slowly and stared down at the glowing blood that washed his room in an eerie green glow.

 

How could this be real? How could he be human? The ghost’s words from the fight earlier that day echoed in his mind.

 

_Why defend these people? You aren’t one of them._

 

Danny’s vision shifted out of focus, his hands became a blur of pale green.

 

_Maybe he’s right. He thought. I’m not one of them. It’s obvious. I’m an idiot for thinking I belonged. I’m not a **human.**_

Once again, his mind drifted back to the horrors of that day.

 

**_People_** _bleed red, **living creatures** bleed red, so why don’t I? _ He unclenched his hand and watched as it faded momentarily.

 

_Because you aren’t one of them_.


End file.
